Roleplaying:Application/Night Wolfe
"1,000 years later the young colt learned about his past, about how he was the son of chaos and the son of the night. The much old colt named himself Night Wolfe. He also learned about Nightmare moon's return to seek revenge on Celestia. Celestia imprisoned the colt from helping Nightmare moon's revenge." Night Wolfe is a WIP fan fiction for an alternative world. NIght Wolf was written by me, Caelan Smith. His cutie mark is the lamba symbol, or half-life(this is a back story in the story) (just beacuse I like half-life the game dosen't mean that what is based off). I would like to thank Chaotic-Bloom for helping me. http://www.fimfiction.net/story/144080/night-wolfe http://www.fimfiction.net/story/150051/my-oc-in-my-world http://www.fimfiction.net/story/144293/chaotic-crystal http://www.fimfiction.net/story/151845/oc-overdose This world is fueled by Discord's wrath and revenge that causes the whole scenery for his own son - that is birthed from the ties of him and Nightmare Moon. In the start the dear son is taken away at brith from his mother by the Queen of the Sun, Celestia. Later he starts to rule beside his father, but more problems will rise. Part One Discord locates his long last son after it being 1,000 years into the future. When the main six are defeated and chaos rains onto Equstria. The Queens fall - Celestia imprisioned in stone as Luna is dead. With Discord's long lost son, Night Wolfe, at his side he allows himself to gain the Colt as second in command. 'Part two' Night is busy walking around town when he bumps in to a young pony that saw him in the maze before Discord came to power. He knows something isn't right with that pony. Most ponies loved him more then Discord. As he is fly ing home other ponies tell him that the pony heard someone yelling at Disocrd's statue. NIght knows he was the only colt in the maze or was he. Part Three Night finds the pony that is afraid of him. After a long chat Night learns that not everyone liked him as he thought. he's also learns that Videyo Spill was the pony that over heard him at the maze. Part Four Night and Dicord goes to grab a bite to eat, Night didn't want to eat with his father with all the thing that have happen around him. After yelling at his father Night hears a cry for help, this effect Night more then what he thought. This was the young voice of Videyo being bet up by Shining Armor. When Night steped and saves the poor mare. When he beings her home she is still scaryed for Night, he does learn a little form her old friends. Part Five A long rivil of Twilight comes back to return Pony-ville back to normal, Night learns that her magic has grown stronger do to the Alicorn Necklice. He defects her and wins the Alicorn Necklice which he gives to Discord. After go back with Lolli, Vid is looking well. Night goes a bit farther into his back story and answers some questions. Part Six Night goes home to talk with his father. Night need to know a bit more about his past and his father ways He learns that his father rules before him and he maybe the most powerful alicorn(He's not). Night nows he not the most powerful alicorn, he just knows how to focus it. When Night returns back to Vid's things get dark. I've grown up around many different ponies. I'm 1,000 years old. I'm immortal.” Night replied. Lolli's face said it all. She didn't know alicorns were immortal expedite Luna and Celestia “WHAT, your joking, right?” Lolli said as she turned back to Night. “Sadly I'm not. I am an alicorn, they are immortal. I have seen many different things and when you are gone, I'll still be here.” Night said as the room went quiet. “Night, I would be so sad to see you gone, you saved my life.” Vid said as Lolli turned to the young aching mare. This and a few more thing are effect Night CHAP 7 COMING SOON